A New Start
by DMSJ1995
Summary: I never want this for child. I am going to give my child a new start. A better start. My child will not get around this chaos and evil life. I will have done what I think is best for my child. Even if I must take my child away from the ones that want to help me. But I must do it. (I don't own The Originals and Vampire Diaries. R: T-M.)
1. Chapter 1

I never want this for child. I am going to give my child a new start. A better start. My child will not get around this chaos and evil life. I will have done what I think is best for my child. Even if I must take my child away from the ones that want to help me. But I must do it.

I can't bring my child into this mess. I need to get away. Now that I am free from the witches. It is going to hurt. But I must do it. I pulled out my phone out and called the one person who could help me.

"Tyler? I need your help." I said over the line.

"Anything." He said.

We talked for a bit. Then I went to secretly pack. I need a new start. I need to keep my child save. By night fall I will be leaving. I must leave. I sat down at the small desk in my room. I started to write. I know must do this. They need to know.

 _Dear Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah,_

 _I am sorry about what I did. But I had to do it to keep my child safe. It is the right thing to do. I know you guys have the right know and see this child, but I must do what is best for this child._

 _Rebekah, you are so sweet and kind. I hope one day this could change and you will meet your nephew or niece one day. Hope you will find love one day. Just keep your head up high._

 _Klaus, I know you are going to be mad or pissed about this. But here is the thing you must do what is best for our child. Being in New Orleans is not it. There is to much drama and damager here. I can't. I won't. I promised that my child will not live a life like mine had._

 _Elijah, I am so sorry about this. I understand you might think you are not keeping your, but I will tell you this. You have. You have been the best help since the beginning. Thank you for everything. I am about how this turned out. Please forgive me someday._

 _Please don't come looking for me. You will never find me. Maybe one-day things can be different. But for right now I must think of this child and the child safety. I am so sorry. Good luck with everything in New Orleans._

 _Hayley_

I then left the letter there on the desk. I waited to for the one person that could help me. I was heading to the one place I think I will be safe and happy again. I then saw a truck pull up in the back. Tyler came out of it. I brought my things down and we were gone.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked me.

"Yes, I need keep this child safe from all that." I told him truthfully.

"Okay. Don't worry I have a perfect place to hide you." He told me.

I gave him a smile and head out. We headed to Mystic Falls. The one place I feel I would be safe and this child be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I gave him a smile and head out. We headed to Mystic Falls. The one place I feel I would be safe and this child be safe.

We got to Mystic Falls. We headed right to Tyler's place. It was now owned by Matt. Tyler wanted to make a place safe from vampires. It's not that bad idea. We pulled up the drive away. I see Matt and Jeremy standing there waiting.

"What do they know?" I asked him.

"Just what they need to know. You need a place to lay low and we will explain later." Tyler told me.

"Okay. Thanks Tyler. Forever really." I told him.

"It's nothing. We werewolves need to stick together." He told me.

Jeremy and Matt came over to the car to help. After I got all settled in and everything I went to the living room to talk to the guys.

"I know you guys want answers, but I need to keep it between us. If you guys don't mind." I asked from them.

"Sure Hayley. Anything." Matt said.

"Okay. Well…" I then told them what have been happening and why I was here. I really hope they understand. When I got done telling them everything they just looked at me surprised.

"So, let me get this right. You are pregnant with Klaus' kid. Klaus as the hybrid original vampire Klaus. You were put in the middle of all that." Jeremy said.

"But how is it possible that Klaus could get you pregnant? He's a vampire." Matt asked me confused.

"Well, because he was born as a werewolf first and turned into a vampire by magic. So, it is a loop hole in is curse. He can have child." I told him.

"So, what are we going to tell everyone when they ask?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I want to keep the truth between us for right now. But we tell everyone that I have come back here to get away from someone and this is the place I come too. If anyone ask about my pregnancy the only thing we say is I don't know who the father is. I don't care." I told them.

We all agreed to that. After that I went to look around the house. This place I could get used to. So, where to raise a child and be happy. I then got to the kitchen and saw all the frozen foods and everything. This is going to change. Starting now.


	3. Chapter 3

We all agreed to that. After that I went to look around the house. This place I could get used to. So, where to raise a child and be happy. I then got to the kitchen and saw all the frozen foods and everything. This is going to change. Starting now.

It has been while since I have arrived. Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, and I had a good living style. I do all the shopping for the house. One of them comes and help me. Most of the time it is Matt that comes with me. They really help me out a lot. So, does Bonnie. She has been a biggest help. She hides me from them. So, they will never find me.

"So, how are you today?" Bonnie asked me.

"I am good. She has been a pain though." I told her.

Bonnie and I have hanging out since I got here. We were hanging out at the Grill. Elena and Caroline have been nice and helpful too. We really have become good friends. Tyler hates it. Jeremy and Matt were working today.

"It will get easier by time goes by." Caroline told me.

"Yeah. Sure. We will see." I told them.

We were hanging out at the Grill for a while now. I had heard my phone go off. I looked at it and saw it was Elijah trying to call me again. He hasn't even given up yet. Klaus didn't even try. Rebekah gave up a while ago. Elijah hasn't just yet. I just ignored it.

"You sure you don't want to take that?" Elena asked me.

"No. It's fine. Probably a wrong number or something." I told her. But I was lying right through my teeth. But not all of them know the truth. Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, and Bonnie are the only ones that knows the truth.

Right when I ignored the phone called the door of the grill opened and I got this bad feeling. I looked up to see two people I thought I won't see again. I then started to panic. Bonnie touch my hand and whispered to me,

"Don't panic. You are fine. They recognized you."

"Thank you." I said to her.

Just then Elijah and Rebekah walked right past our table. They looked right at me. I did my best to stay cool. I looked at everyone and I know I need to get out. Matt was just getting done. So, he can take me home.

"Sorry guys. But must go. I am not feeling that hot." I told them.

"Feel better. Need a ride home." Elena asked.

"No. Matt is getting done so he can take me home." I told them.

I headed to the bar to talk to Matt. I then asked,

"You almost done? I need to leave."

"Going to clock out soon. Meet me at the car." Matt told me. He saw them come in. He knows I wanted to get out of here.

I then headed to Matt's car. But before I headed out the door I was Rebekah and Elijah go up to Matt and Jeremy. I know they won't say a word. But I hate making Matt lie to Rebekah. I know he likes her a lot and he just won't admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

I then headed to Matt's car. But before I headed out the door I was Rebekah and Elijah go up to Matt and Jeremy. I know they won't say a word. But I hate making Matt lie to Rebekah. I know he likes her a lot and he just won't admit it.

*Matt's POV*

I was just clocked out. I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door. But I was stopped by Rebekah. I looked at her and smiled. But she wasn't alone. Elijah was with her. This isn't good. I saw Hayley leave. So, I just need to get pass them and get her home safe.

"Hello there Matt, miss me?" She asked me.

"Hey Rebekah. What are you doing back here? I thought you were done with this small town." I asked her.

"We are back for reasons. Don't worry we are here not to start trouble." Rebekah told me.

"I always when Originals are back in town. So, what are the reasons you are back?" I asked.

Jeremy looked at me consured. We both are thinking the same thing. They are because of one person. The one person that wanted to get away from them. Then Elijah said,

"We are looking for someone important to this family."

"That will be?" Jeremy asked him.

Rebekah looked over to her brother to see what they are going to say. Then Elijah said,

"The person we are looking for came here and we don't know if this person is here or not still. Once we figure out will be gone. It's just important to find this person for their safety. They are not safe."

"Well, I hope you find your person. But I really need to head out. I have other places to be. Enjoy the town. Please keep it how it is when you enter as you leave." I told them. I then walked pass them and headed to my car.

*Hayley's POV*

I was waiting by Matt's car. They probably are questioning him. How did they find me? There was a woman that looked lost and confused. I went over to her. She turned and looked at me. I then asked,

"Do you need help?"

"Yes. I am looking for the Grill. Can you point it out to me?" She asked me.

"Right over there." I told her pointing right over my shoulder.

"Thanks." She told me.

"No problem." I told her. She was about to walk away when I asked. "Hey, are you new around here? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yes, I am here with my family. My name is Freya. Thanks again." She told me. She headed to the Grill.

I headed back to Matt's truck to wait for him. He then came out of the grill. He turned to me and asked,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here." I told him. Before I got into the truck I took one more look at the grill. I saw Freya meet up with Elijah and Rebekah. Then we were off.

Everyone came over to the house later that night. Bonnie was trying to figure out how they found me. She texted me to tell me she is coming over tell me what she found out. The others were joining.

I was sitting in the living room waiting for them to all get here. I saw their car's pull up. I got up to greet them at the door. Bonnie was the first one I saw. She gave me a hug. This isn't good. I let them all in. I couldn't wait any more. I had to ask,

"Bonnie, what have you found out?"

"They had witches from there to help track you. Somehow, they got past my spell and got a location. But they only know you are somewhere in Mystic Falls. They don't know where." Bonnie told me.

"What witch can be your magic? Your Bonnie Bennet the most powerful witch." Jeremy asked her.

"Thanks Jeremy. But I don't know. Somehow they got throw my spell." She told us.

Then it hit me. Davina must have been the one to help them. But I thought she hated the Mikaelson. Why would she help them? Unless Marcel asked to help. Oh, great if he is here too we are in trouble.

"Hayley, what is it?" Matt asked me.

"I think I know how they did it. Her name is Davina. She is a powerful witch there. Like she is up there with Bonnie." I told them.

We just kept on talking. The rest of our friends looked confused. Then Caroline interrupted,

"What are you guys talking about? Does this have to do with the Mikaelson being here?"

I looked over to Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, and Bonnie. They looked at me. I know it's time for them to know. Mostly know they are here. The truth will come out sooner or later. Just give it over with before it gets worse on my end.

"Well, they are here for…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, they are here for me." I told them.

"Why would they want you? No offence." Damon asked me.

"Let's go take a seat. I will explain everything." I suggested to them. We then went into the living room. From there I explain everything to them. Why I was here and hiding from them. What was going on.

They didn't say anything to me. They just looked at me surprised. Then Stefan was the one to speak first,

"So, they are here for you and your child. You came here to get away from everything that is happening in New Orleans because it's not safe there for either of you."

"Yes. Everyone wants my child dead. To get that happen. I must die. That isn't going to happen." I told them.

"What I think we all are trying to figure out is why do they want you dead to kill your child? What did you do to them? How are the Klaus and they involved?" Caroline asked me.

"Well, because who the father is." I was saying. I bite my lip before saying anything. I took a deep breath and said, "Because Klaus is the father. Before you guys ask how. Let me explain. Klaus was born as a werewolf first and changed into vampire by magic. So, this was just a loop hole in everything."

"You are caring Klaus Mikaelson's miracle baby." Elena said to me.

I just nodded at them. I didn't know what else to say. I told them everything. Now it's up to them to keep it if they want. But I know they will. Even Caroline. We become close. Like a family. So, they will understand why I did what I did. I hoped.

The room was silence for a while. Everyone was just posing all the information. But the silence was broken by a cell off going off. We all looked at our phones. Then Caroline showed us it was her phone. Klaus Mikaelson was calling. I nodded to her to answer.

"Hello." She said. I didn't want to know what they were saying so I didn't listen into the call.

She then put her phone to her chest to mute it. She then said,

"He wants to talk to you. He knows you are here."

I looked at them all. I really didn't know if I wanted to talk to them or not. But I can't hide from them forever. They will find me sooner or later. Just get it out of the away now. I took the phone from her and put it to my ear.

"Yes." I said into the phone.

"Hello little wolf. Clever of you hiding from us. It took us a while since we got this far. Now, where are you?" He asked me. I know he was trying to hold his temper and everything.

"If I am going to talk to anyone of you. Put Elijah on the phone." I demanded at him.

I know the silence wasn't good. Because he was trying not to yell at me. But then I heard some noise and a new voice say,

"Hayley."

"Hello Elijah."

"Hayley, don't know how happy I am to hear your voice. Are you okay?" He asked me.

I smiled at what he said. He was always the nicest to me. Also, Rebekah was too. I then answered him,

"I am fine Elijah. Why won't I be?"

"There is a lot to explain. Can we meet up somewhere?" He asked from me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. But I have to say something. I then said,

"Sure. We can meet in the ruins of the old Lockwood Estate. Klaus should remember where that is." I told them.

"Can we meet in an hour?" He asked me.

"Sure. See you in hour." I said to him. I then hanged up before he says anything.

I looked at everyone. Then Tyler said,

"You are not going alone. We are coming with you. There is no fighting with us on it."

"I won't want it any other away." I told him.

We then got ready to go to the ruins of the old Lockwood Estate. I was getting nerves now. I asked Bonnie to keep the spell on me until they get close. We were the first one there. The guys stayed outside for them. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena stayed me down there.


	6. Chapter 6

We then got ready to go to the ruins of the old Lockwood Estate. I was getting nerves now. I asked Bonnie to keep the spell on me until they get close. We were the first one there. The guys stayed outside for them. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena stayed me down there.

A few more hours past. I was just nervous and everything. Elena took my hand to comfort me. She knows I was getting nervous. Caroline looked over at me and said,

"Hey, don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine."

Just then we heard footsteps and people talking. I didn't really care to listen in because I know who it was and what they might be saying. Just then the guys came down with the Mikaelson. I was sitting on a stone table. They were all looking at me.

"Hello their little wolf." Klaus said to me.

"This has to be the stupidest thing you thought of. More stupid then going to the bayou for that witch to give you a check." Rebekah told me.

I just stood there quiet. I didn't know what to say. But it was just them. Behind them was the girl I help point out the grill. Also, Kol and some random guy. Marcel and Davina were with them too. All these people here to see me.

"Cami, says miss you. Hope to hear from you soon." Davina told me.

"I should give her a call to let her know I am alright and everything." I said.

"There are some introductions needed." Elijah said. But he still hasn't token his eyes from me. "This is our sister Freya. Also, this is our brother Finn. Our friends Marcel and Davina."

We all know who Kol is. But the others didn't know the other people. We just stood there in silence for a while. Then Rebekah broken the silence,

"So, don't we get some answers from you Hayley. I think we deserve that."

"Truthfully, you guys don't deserve nothing." Tyler commented.

"Tyler, it's okay. She is right. They deserve answers. But not everything because I know I'm not going to get all the answers from them." I told them.

"Ask you anything Hayley. We will do our best to answer your questions." Elijah told me. I know at less he would try to do that.

"We will do the same. What do you guys want to know?" I asked them.

"Why did you leave? You were safe with us." Klaus asked.

"Safe with you guys. I didn't really feel safe being locked up in that place and having a whole city of witches want me and my child dead. So, when I got the chance to keep my child safe I took it." I told them truthfully.

"We were doing the best we were doing. You haven't got hurt or killed." Klaus said to me getting annoyed.

"Really? I was linked to a witch and then they used her to hurt my child. I almost lost her. I was done after that. I had to do what was best for her. So, sorry that it put a wrench in your plan." I told him getting annoyed with him.

"Hayley, calm down. It's not go for the baby." Caroline told me. I took a few breathe to calm down. Caroline was right. Me getting angry and annoyed with him won't help me.

"You said her. Is it a girl?" Rebekah asked me.

"Yes. I am having a girl. Found out a while ago." I told them.

Klaus looked at me. He was just standing there smiling. He couldn't believe that he is going be a father to a baby girl. I just looked away from him. I looked over to Bonnie. Something was wrong. I then asked,

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

She looked around and then said,


	7. Chapter 7

She looked around and then said,

"We are not alone."

"She's right. We are not alone. Are there any other witches here except us?" Freya asked Bonnie.

"No. Just me. My family are the only witches in Mystic Falls. I am the last of them." Bonnie answered her.

"Then we need to leave now. It's not safe here." Freya said. I looked at everyone. I know once they come into town nothing good would come from it. I was living safe and sound ever since I left.

"We can go to our place. It's the closest." Stefan suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Rebekah commented.

We all headed out of there and to the Salvatore's house. Once I stepped out in the open Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler came to my side. They were going to keep me safe. Bonnie went in front of me. So, I was surrounded by people who want to keep my child and I save.

We were walking the woods. I just looking around. I was on edge now. I don't want anyone get hurt because me. But I know there was no way around that. Something wasn't right. We know they were here. But where are they.

"Something isn't right." I said looking around.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We just need to get to the boarding house." Matt said.

Then we saw the sky get darker. The wind started to pick up. We all just stopped. It was like they were trying to keep us in one spot. Also, separate us the same time. In the distance I saw figures lingering. There they are.

"We need to find a way out of this. Can you guys do anything?" Stefan asked Freya, Davina, and Finn. We already know Bonnie can do something.

"We can try. But Davina safe your magic just in case." Freya told her.

I know Davina couldn't do any magic because she was away from her home. New Orleans was her source. But there was something different about her. I just didn't know what. She then said,

"You know I can help. Let me."

"No. We can't afford you getting hurt again." Freya told her.

Davina just sighed and gave in. Freya looked at her and told her something else without using words. Davina nodded in understanding. She then came over to me and stood by me. Then they went to work. Trying to stop what is happening.

"They are too powerful. We don't have enough strengthen." Finn said.

"They may be stronger. But we are smarter. You guys don't know these woods like us. Trust us. We just need to get to the boarding school. Let's out smart their magic." I told them.

They know I was right. Even if trust was a hard word for the originals. But the only way to get out of this is working as one. I was not going to give up now. Everyone agreed. So, we started up and tried our best to get throw whatever they throw at us.

The wind was really pick up now. We were getting knocked down and things were getting through at us. I got hit with a big gust of wind. It was so strong it took me right off my feet. But I was caught by a pair of arms. I turned to see Elijah.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"No problem." He told me.

"We need to stop. These winds are work from them. Whoever they are. They are too strong for us. Now what?" Jeremy said.

It looks like no one had idea. We were stuck here. Where they can get us. They know it. The witches who were sent here to get me. We saw figures coming out of the shadows. But something stopped them. There were being pulled back. All we heard were screams. Then it went silent. Dead silent.

The sky went back to normal and the wind calmed down. Why did it stop? What were those screams? I have some many questions but no answers. I know I wasn't the only one. Everyone looked as confused as me. Just then we heard a howl.

Tyler looked at me and smiled asking,

"Hayley, is that what I think it is?"

I looked at him and then looked around smiling. I then said,


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at him and then looked around smiling. I then said,

"Werewolves."

I looked over the Elijah and them. Where did the werewolf come from? The only werewolf here in Mystic Falls is Tyler and me. We don't know about anymore. But here they are. Here to help us I hope. Just then I saw a pair of eyes looking at us. I know those eyes.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"Come on Hayley. We need to get out of here before more comes. I don't think that was all of them." Matt suggested. I took one back look and then left. They know where to find me when then get clothed and everything.

We got the Stefan's and Damon's place. We all got inside. I just went to one of the windows and sat there. Tyler came over to me. He knows why I was looking out at the window. Was that really him? I thought he was cursed. How did they break it?

Just then I saw someone who I did miss a lot. I got up and ran out the door. I can hear everyone yelling at me. But I just ignored them. I hugged Eve. She smiled and hugged me back. I then asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Elijah said they found you and they need help with the witch problem." She told me.

I looked at him. But what about the curse. It's not a full moon. What are they doing here in that state? I don't want them to get hurt because of me. I then asked,

"What about the curse?"

"All broken." I heard from the woods. I then saw Jackson coming us of the woods with others. I ran to him and hugged him.

"How?" I asked him when I let him go.

"Looks like not originals are bad. Looks like a few of them care just not about themselves." He told me.

I looked at them. I know Klaus won't do that. It would be a problem in his plan. I then looked over Elijah. It had to be him. He knows how much this means to me. It's the one thing I regretted when I left. I never saved them from their curse. I felt like I let them down.

"Elijah, thank you." I said to him.

"It wasn't just him. Like I said before I don't ruin good shoes just for anyone." Rebekah commented.

"Thank you both." I told them.

"Hayley, it's nothing. They are your family. Everyone deserve to have family." Elijah said.

"Wait, I thought you never know your family." Damon said.

"I didn't until I went to New Orleans. It was the first reason I was there. I have been searching for them for a while now. Finding out I am part of the first werewolf pack. That is why I have this mark." I told him.

Everyone looked at me surprised. We all went inside. It was right now the safe place for now. Until I get back to Tyler's place. I am defiantly safe there. For one thing Matt is the owner. Also, Bonnie did a few things to the place to keep me safer from Klaus' emeries.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone looked at me surprised. We all went inside. It was right now the safe place for now. Until I get back to Tyler's place. I am defiantly safe there. For one thing Matt is the owner. Also, Bonnie did a few things to the place to keep me safer from Klaus' emeries.

It was later that night. For right now we are going to stay here until we know we are safe. Also, I want to know more about what is going on. Why are witches still after me? I hate this. A few of the pack is staying inside the house. The rest want to camp out in woods. I don't blame them. Mostly, with their history with vampires.

I went to find one of the people who can answer me. Elijah or Klaus would have the answers I need. I really hope I find Elijah first. I don't want to put up with Klaus now. I know he will have a lot to say about me leaving. I walked into the library to see of course they both are here.

"Hayley, everything okay?" Elijah asked me. He was always caring over me. I then saw they were not alone. There was Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy.

"Everything is fine. What is going on here?" I asked them.

"Nothing little wolf. Don't worry." Klaus told me.

I looked around the room. No this wasn't just nothing. I was not going to in the dark if it has to do with me or my child. I then said,

"If it has to do with me or this child of our then yes I am going to worry. Don't keep me in the dark. You of all people know that isn't a good idea." I told them.

"Hayley, my dear, we are just talking about the situation we are in right now. Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy here were just telling us about Tyler's place being safer for you then here." Elijah told me. I know he was telling me the truth. He never lies to me.

"Okay. What about it? I am not just going to hide from the problem. There is witches here trying to hurt this baby girl in me. Because I am not going to be a prisoner again in somewhere I am living. That is one of the reasons I left." I told them.

"Don't worry Hayley. We won't do that to you. But they can get you here. We just need to figure away to get you there." Tyler told me.

"Hayley, you look like this was not the reason you came here. What is going on in that brain?" Matt asked me.

"Well, I came to talk Elijah and Klaus. You guys still have a lot to tell me." I told him.

"What do we have to talk about?" Klaus asked me.

"Why is there witches after me? I am out of New Orleans. There is no more a threat to them." I told him.

"To them there is always be a threat to them. They don't want to that baby to live." Klaus told me.

"Of course, they are afraid of what. A child. Yes, she is going to be able to make hybrids. But will she. No. She will have powers. But she will learn to control it." I told them. I really hating people right now because of it.

"We know. We will fix this. The child will not be getting hurt." Elijah told me.

"Are you giving me your word on that?" I asked them.

"Yes. I am. I am giving you my word." He told me.

"Are you sure Elijah? Don't give me your word when you know you might not can keep it." I said. I then just left them there standing there. I know everyone except for Elijah was confused at that comment.

I went to the room I was staying at for the moment. I just need to get away from everyone. I came here to Mystic Falls to get away from the drama and everything of New Orleans. But all it did was follow me. I can never get away from it. I will give my child a better life then mine. A saver one.


	10. Chapter 10

I went to the room I was staying at for the moment. I just need to get away from everyone. I came here to Mystic Falls to get away from the drama and everything of New Orleans. But all it did was follow me. I can never get away from it. I will give my child a better life then mine. A saver one.

It was the next day. I woke up in my bed. But not where I fell asleep. I woke up in my bedroom at Tyler's place. How did I get here? When did we come here? I got up and headed downstairs to see what is going on. I then saw everyone do there. Even the Mikaelsons. Matt let them in.

"Morning little wolf." Klaus said when he saw me.

Then everyone looked my way. I then said,

"Morning. How did we get here?"

"During sunrise. Thought it would be the best time. They won't have seen it coming. We didn't want to wake you. So, Elijah carried you here." Klaus told me.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there. Matt know this was a little bit awkward because I really don't know what is going on between me and Elijah. But at less it was him and not someone I didn't trust.

"Who want so breakfast?" Matt asked us all.

"Breakfast sounds great. I will help." I said heading to the kitchen.

I know Matt was right behind me. Matt and I became really close since I got here. I have taken him everything first. Matt has become the person I went to when I needed to talk to someone. Matt was always there for me. We went right to making breakfast. I worked on the pancakes and bacon. He took care of the rest.

"You know we should talk it before it gets more it goes ever more awkward." Matt said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What is there to talk about?" I asked him. But I know better. I know what he was talking about.

"Hayley really." He said to me.

I looked at him and then to the kitchen door. I can't say much because I don't want them to hear what I have to say. I know Elijah won't listen in. But I know others would be listening in. He understood why I haven't said anything.

"Well, would he be listening in?" Matt asked me.

"Probably not. But there are less noble people who would be." I told him.

"Well, the none noble ones need to stop listening in and mind their own business." He said. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I truly don't know what is going on with Elijah and me. But something seems a little bit different. I just don't know what is going on. He seems like he is hiding something from me. But I know he will tell me when he is ready. Just when I don't know.

"Do you guys need any help?" We heard from the kitchen. We then saw Freya standing there.

"Sure." I said.

She came over and helped us. She then looked at me and smiled. She then said,

"No one can hear what you have to talk about."

"Thanks." Matt said. "Now we can talk about you know what."

"You are talking about my brother Elijah. I can tell you whatever you want to know. He already knows one of us will tell you. At less I will tell the truth and not fails it. But truly I want you to hear it from my brother." Freya told me.

"That's we will respect. So, there is something going on. Something Elijah is hiding. Well, I am giving him a day until I am asked around." Matt said.

"You mean ask Rebekah. Before or after." I said to him.

He didn't say anything to me. Then we finished up breakfast and took it out to everyone. We sat at the table and dished out food each other. No one really said anything. I just was last in my mind. I wasn't paying attention any ways.


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't say anything to me. Then we finished up breakfast and took it out to everyone. We sat at the table and dished out food each other. No one really said anything. I just was last in my mind. I wasn't paying attention any ways.

I never left the house the whole day. Safety reasons. Also, I think if I tried certain people would try to stop me. I will let them have their way for a day. But tomorrow I am not hiding. Elijah, Freya, Tyler, Jackson, and Bonnie stayed with me.

"So, have you thought of any names for her?" Freya asked me.

"I have a few in mind. I was thinking either Angelica Hope Mikaelson. Or Hope Angelica Mikaelson. Those are my top two. But I have others." I told her.

"My option I like Hope Angelica Mikaelson. What do you think brother?" Freya told me.

I looked over to where she was looking. There was Elijah standing in the door away of the living room. Bonnie, Freya, and I were just hanging out in there until everyone came back. He looked at me and smiled. Then told me,

"Either one sound beautiful and perfect."

I could help but smile about that. Just then Tyler came into the room with Jackson. He plopped right down next to me. Tyler then said,

"Don't let her fool you. She may say that she has options and those are her top two. We all know that truth. She already has the name picked out. It's that right little Hope."

He then touched my belly. I felt her kick. I glared over to Tyler who was smiling about that. Jackson looked from Tyler to me. What was up with that look on his face? They are nothing going on with Tyler and me. Or any of the guys in this house. They are all my brothers. That is, it.

"Well, I like the Hope. It fits great from her." Jackson commented out loud.

We all talked about the baby and everything for a bit longer until everyone came back. I saw Matt's face. He knows something that could hurt me, and he doesn't know how to tell me. He walked away from everyone. Looks like he got his answers sooner than later.

"Excuse me." I said getting up and going after him.

*Klaus' POV*

"What is that all about?" I asked.

"Don't know. Probably won't know." Caroline answered me.

"What do you mean love?" I asked her.

"One, don't call me that. Two, usually what Matt and Hayley talks about stays between them." She answered me.

"Interesting." I said out loud.

"Klaus, really? Don't think like that. They are just close friends. Not that away." Rebekah said.

"You never know my dear sister. Maybe he moved on from you." I told her.

Rebekah only glared at me. I know I hit a touchy spot. But I really didn't now. Just then Jeremy spoke up.

"Hayley isn't interested in any of us guys like that. We all her brothers in this house. So, Rebekah is right for once." He told me.

I just ignored him on that. I know she doesn't see any of them like that. If anyone would have a chance with her would be Tyler. But that will never happen. Because I know the truth. But the truth is going to hurt her when she finds out.

*Hayley's POV*

"Matt, what's going on?" I asked when I caught up to him finally. I know he did that on purpose to get away from everyone who can listen in.

"Hayley, I know what Elijah is hiding from you. I need to know. Do you want to know? Or want until he tells you?" Matt asked me. He will never tell me something I didn't want to know. Mostly if it's not this secret to tell.

I stood there thinking everything over. I can know what it is. But on the other hand, I was waiting for Elijah to tell me. But I truly wanted to know. I can see Elijah wants to talk to me about something. But I don't know if I can wait. I then figured out what I wanted. I then said,


	12. Chapter 12

I stood there thinking everything over. I can know what it is. But on the other hand, I was waiting for Elijah to tell me. But I truly wanted to know. I can see Elijah wants to talk to me about something. But I don't know if I can wait. I then figured out what I wanted. I then said,

"I will wait for Elijah to tell me. But I still want to know. So, please Matt tell me."

"Hayley, are you sure? I don't want you to hate anyone. Also, I don't want to see you hurt. This will hurt you. After knowing everything you told me about your feelings about him." He told me. He was making sure I was hundred percent sure on my decision.

"Matt, please tell me. If it can't be from him. At less it's from you. Someone who knows everything." I told him.

Just before Matt could tell me there was a knock at the door. I looked at Matt and he looked at me. It's no one we know. Everyone of our friends knows to come right in. Also, they gives one of us a heads up when they are coming over.

I went to answer the door. Tyler and Matt wasn't that far from me. I know they were just being the protective brothers. I then answered the door. They was a girl I kind of remember. She was one of Marcel's vampires. I just don't remember her name.

"May I help you?" I asked her.

"Hello there Hayley. Is Elijah in? Someone told me I can find him here." She said to me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Gia? What are you doing here?" Elijah asked coming into view sight.

Right Gia. The little vampire that has a huge crush on Elijah. She just stood there. I was so hoping she was going to try to enter. It would have been super funny. But she looked at me waiting for me to let her in. But I was not the owner of the house. I know Matt wouldn't let anyone in without my say. He only wants to keep me safe.

"Hayley, please." Elijah asked from me.

I let out a sigh and said,

"Let her in Matt. She is no harm. Any ways she is just a little vampire."

"You can come in." He said.

Gia then enter the house and went right over to Elijah. She then did the one thing I wasn't expecting. She then plated a passionet kiss on him. He did pull away or nothing. They then seprated. Elijah looked at me with sorrow eyes. That is what he had to tell me. That was what Matt was about to tell me.

I had enough for right now. I just walked out the front door. I wasn't going to let anyone stop me. Looks like no one was going to stop me. I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to get out of there.

*Elijah's POV*

I never wanted to hurt Hayley. I did the one think I never wanted to do. I hurt her. I was the only person who she trusted in New Orleans. I ruined it. I then turned to Gia. What was she doing here? She was post to be at New Orleans.

I wanted to go after her. I was just about to go after Hayley when I was stopped by Matt and Tyler. Tyler then said,

"Give her time. She will be back. She just needs some time."

I looked over to Gia and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I was getting worried. I haven't heard from you. I thought something happened." She told me.

I didn't know what to say. I just walked away from her. I need to clear my own head. What I really want to so is talk to Hayley and explain everything. But I know that won't happen for now. I just went into the woods to clear my head.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't know what to say. I just walked away from her. I need to clear my own head. What I really want to do is talk to Hayley and explain everything. But I know that won't happen for now. I just went into the woods to clear my head.

When I got back to the house I was clearheaded and everything. I still wanted to talk to Hayley. I hope she is back. I went inside to see everyone doing their own thing. But I didn't see Hayley.

"She picked up a shift at the grill." Matt told me. I knew he didn't have to do that. But I'm happy he did.

*Hayley's POV*

when I was on my walk to clear my nerves and everything I ended up at the grill. I saw they were busy. So, I asked my boss if he needs and extra set of hands. I ended up picking up a shift. I didn't care I needed the extra cash.

I usually work behind the bar only if they didn't need me on the floor as a waitress. Today I was jumping from both. When it slows down I will go back behind the bar. I like being behind the bar it was something different.

"Hayley, you got a new table that just came in." One of the other waitresses told me.

"Thanks." I said heading to the table. I then saw Elijah sitting there.

"Hello, my name is Hayley. I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you for a drink?" I said to him. I have to say that always even if you are serving your friends and family. It gets annoying sometimes.

"I will take a glass of water." He told me.

I then walked away from him. Out of any of them of course he would be the one to show up here. Even though I don't want to talk to him right now. I wonder if any of the other girls would switch sections with me. No, I can't do that. I would be a coward if I did that.

For the whole time he was here I only made small talk. I know he wants to talk about what happened earlier. But I wasn't ready to talk about it. So, I stayed away from his table as much as possible. I was so happy when it came.

I went out to the alley next to the building. I needed to get some fresh air. But I knew he will come out here to talk to me. It was the only time I was alone. I then heard footsteps coming. Like I said.

"Hayley?" I heard someone say. But it wasn't Elijah. I turned to see a woman standing not that far from me.

"Do I know you?" I asked her. I started to move away. I want to put some distance away from her.

"No. But I know you." She said to me.

I was so close to the door. So, close to safety. I went for it. I then got this shooting pain in my head. I went right to the ground. I grabbed my head. What was this woman doing to me?

"You thought you could get away. Hide and start new. We will always find you. We will get our way. This child will die." She told me. I couldn't say anything to her. The pain was too much. I tried to crawl away, but I didn't get far.

"This child will only bring pain and torture. I have to do this to protect my kind." She was saying. She was a witch.

I want to say something, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. I just braced myself for what she was going to. But nothing happened. I then looked up to see her to stand their stoned face. Her face was blank I then saw her fall over. And I saw…


	14. Chapter 14

I want to say something, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. I just braced myself for what she was going to. But nothing happened. I then looked up to see her to stand their stoned face. Her face was blank I then saw her fall over. And I saw Elijah standing there with her heart in his hand.

"No one hurts or go after my family and thinks they can get away with it." He said dropping the heart to the ground. He then started to clean his hands with a handkerchief he had.

He then put his hand out to me to help me up. He then asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a headache." I told him.

"I think we should head home." He suggested to me. He's right. We should.

"Just let me tell my boss I'm leaving." I told him.

"Okay. I will be out front." He told me.

I then headed inside. Luckily for me it was starting to slow down so he wouldn't give me a hard time about wanting to go home early.

"Hey boss. I'm not feeling that well. Do you think I can head out early?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We should be fine now. Thanks for helping during the rush. Feel better Hayley." He told me.

"No problem. Thanks boss." I said leaving. I clocked out and grabbed my things. I then met Elijah out front.

We then walked back to the house. They walked in silence which I was alright with. My head was still hurting bit anyways. We got back everyone looked at me and Elijah like they knew something that just happened.

"Another witch tried to attack Hayley." Elijah told them all.

"Are you all right Hayley?" Davina asked me.

"I'm fine. Just small headache." I told her truthfully.

"And the witch?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Token care of. Don't worry brother." Elijah told him.

"Hayley what about you go rest? I will bring you some tea soon." Bonnie suggested to me. I nodded in agreement. I headed to my room.

*Bonnie's POV*

When Hayley was out of the room the grill questioning started. I know no one wanted to ask in front of Hayley to worry her or anything.

"So, how many witches are here to try to kill or harm Hayley and the baby?" Matt asked.

"We don't know. But it doesn't matter. She's a safe here anyways. We need to head back to the New Orleans. I will not be leaving without her and my child." Klaus said.

"Well, I don't know if she wants to go back there. She has a nice life here. She may want to stay." Jerry commented to the Mikaelsons.

"Well everyone stopped before this even starts to get out of hand. This is Hayley's choice. We can't make it for." I said to everyone. I could see the argument just starting to form. I was going to bite that in the butt.

Everyone looked at me surprised about my comment. But they know I was right. No one argued against me on it. I was about to go check on Hayley when we heard yelling. It was coming from upstairs. It was Hayley. We all ran upstairs to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone looked at me surprised about my comment. But they know I was right. No one argued against me on it. I was about to go check on Hayley when we heard yelling. It was coming from upstairs. It was Hayley. We all ran upstairs to her.

Hayley was laying in her bed screaming in pain. She was just holding herself. I went right there with me.

"Hayley what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My dear what is wrong?" Elijah asked her.

Hayley was trying to get words out. But she was in so much pain. What we got from her was,

"It…. hurts. So, much pain."

"Where?" I asked her.

"What can you guys do to help her?" Tyler asked worried.

"We can try to stop the pain for a bit. But we don't know what is doing this we can't stop it for good." Freya said.

"Please do something." Klaus said. You can really see the worry in his face. Was it for Hayley or his child or both?

"I think if we all work together we can put it to a stop for a while." I suggested.

Then Freya, Davina, Finn, and joined hands around Hayley chanting a spell we all know. It seemed like it worked. Hayley stopped screaming and she calmed down.

"Davina can you figure out where the magic entity is coming from?" Freya asked her.

I looked at her confused. How would she do that? I thought she doesn't have much magic outside of New Orleans.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute and I should know or have a clue." Davina said.

She then took Hayley's hand and closed her eyes. She was saying something I didn't understand. She seems like she was somewhere else. Just then she quickly opened her eyes and said,

"The New Orleans' witches are doing it. I don't think they are done."

"Then what should we do? She is going to be in more pain again. That isn't good for her or the baby." Elena said.

"I think the only way to make it stop is to take her back to New Orleans. I seemed like they are forcing her back. But that is probably the only way to save her." Davina said.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked,

"It sounds about right. It sounds like they are doing a type of link spell to New Orleans. If she is away from the thing that she is linked to it causes her pain everywhere. When she is near the thing she is alright. Witches did it to keep a person in one spot. But the only away to do that is with her blood. How did they do it?" Freya said.

"Bonnie what do you think?" Tyler asked me.

I know I have the last say with my friends. They trust my say. I looked at everyone and then to Hayley. Right now, she is calm and better. But the spell we did won't last long. If that is the reason, then I can't let Hayley suffer any more and maybe loss the baby. I can't afford that. I hope they are right. I am trusting them. I then said,

"Let's go."

"Deal. How long can you guys keep her like this?" Klaus asked.

"Don't know. But we will try our best to keep it going until we get to New Orleans." Davina said.

We all went to get ready to travel. We were going with them. Mostly me. I need to know that she and the baby are going to be okay. Will we all got everything ready. Elijah and Davina stayed with Hayley as we did it.


	16. Chapter 16

We all went to get ready to travel. We were going with them. Mostly me. I need to know that she and the baby are going to be okay. Will we all got everything ready. Elijah and Davina stayed with Hayley as we did it.

When we got done we all headed to the airport. Davina had to do that spell once more before we left. That gave Hayley enough strengthen for now.

*Hayley's POV*

Whatever spell they put on me was helping. It did stop the pain. But it doesn't last forever. The only way to make it stop is to go back to the one place I was trying to go away from. I wasn't that strong yet, but Elijah stayed by my side to help me.

"So, when is our plane boarding?" Jeremy asked.

"Now." Klaus said. He leads us to a plane that was ready to go. I am not surprised that they have a private plane.

We all boarded, and we were off. I laid my head on Elijah's shoulder. I was tired from everything. Also, my body was still healing from the attacks. I know Gia probably isn't happy about it. But right now, I don't care.

I then awake to a voice saying,

"We will be landing in New Orleans. Can everyone please fasten their seat belt?"

I can't believe I slept the whole way here. I must have been that tired or weak. I did what the women said. I looked over to Elijah who gave me a smile. I really hope this works. I don't know if I can go throw that pain again.

When we landed I could feel a weigh lift off me. I felt better. Everyone looked at me. Then Freya asked,

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Like something was lifted off me." I told them.

"So, it worked?" Tyler asked.

"Looks like it." Freya said.

"I'm happy it worked. But I think right now it's not smart to be opened liked this. These get back to the compound where we are safe." Klaus suggested.

He was right. We need to get out of the open right now. For right now no one knows we are back. We can take advantage of that.

We got back to the compound. It looked all the same. I wonder if my room is the same as I left it. I went to my room to see if it is true. Also, to put my things away. I opened the door that was my room when I stayed here. When I went in I saw it was untouched. Just the way I left it when I left.

"No one touched it since you left." I heard behind me. Standing there was Kol.

"I'm surprised. I thought Klaus would tore this place apart to figure out where I left to." I told him truthfully.

"He tried but Elijah won't let him." He told me.

Elijah did this all for what. I don't understand him. Kol then left me alone. I just shock that thought off and went on. I went to check on my friends and see if they are alright.

"Oh my gosh Hayley. I can't believe you lived here. It is so nice." Elena said looking around.

"You should have seen the first place I was at. You would have loved it." I told her.

"Are you okay? We all know you really didn't want to come back here." Caroline asked me. She didn't care about the places or anything. She only cared if I was alright.

"You guys had no choice. I could have died, or my baby would have. We had to make that choice." I told them.

We hanged out and I helped them find rooms to stay in for the time being. I showed them around the place. They couldn't believe the stuff I was telling them.


	17. Chapter 17

We hanged out and I helped them find rooms to stay in for the time being. I showed them around the place. They couldn't believe the stuff I was telling them.

It was later that day and I was starting to get hungry. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was near time for dinner. I was about to go figure out what to wat when I opened the door to see Matt standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"They sent me to get you for dinner. It is ready." He told me.

"Good. I'm starving." I told him. He laughed about that. It was kind of funny because I was always hungry.

When I enter the main area the smell of food hit me. It smelt delicious. My stomach agreed with me. I took a seat next to Tyler. Elijah was right across of me. It seemed like something is bothering him. I then looked over to Gia who was staring daggers at me.

"Well, we all are here now. Dinner can start." Klaus said.

We all started to fill our plates with the delicious food. I know I was probably ate the most here. But I was eating for two. So, I didn't care. But I know I want to talk to Elijah later. He didn't seem like he was hundred percent here or himself. Something was bothering him.

Also, I need to talk to Klaus and the Mikaelson all together to see what we are going to from here. I went with everyone back to the main area of the compound. I saw Jackson has joined us now. I gave him a small smile.

"Good everyone is here. What are we going to do?" I asked them all.

"Well, you are staying here. It is not safe out there. With the rest of you. You can go out, but you guys will have to behave and not start trouble. We already have enough here." Klaus told them.

"No. I will not just stay put and be locked up in one place again. That was one of the reasons I left. You will not stop me from going out. I will not be prisoned in here again." I told him.

"What about we make agreement? We came to the middle." Elijah suggested.

"Fine. What do you think can be the happy middle then?" I asked.

"How about someone is always with you? You are never alone." Elijah suggested.

I looked over to Klaus. I won't mind that. I could see Klaus thinking about it. I then said,

"I am fine with that."

"Okay. Fine." He said.

It was getting late so we all turned in for the night. I was heading to my room. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were walking with me. Their rooms were not that far from my room. But we were stopped by…


	18. Chapter 18

It was getting late so we all turned in for the night. I was heading to my room. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were walking with me. Their rooms were not that far from my room. But we were stopped by Gia.

"May I help you Gia?" I asked her.

I have a really bad feeling about this. She has something on her mind. I know it probably has to do about Elijah. I was waiting for her to say something. She then said,

"Yes. Stay away from Elijah. You are only going to hurt him."

"Excuse me?" I said to her.

"Stay away from Elijah. He doesn't need all this in his life." She told me.

I didn't say anything. What I wanted to say will cause some problems. I don't want that. So, I ended up saying nothing. I walked right past her. I will let her think she won this one. But she didn't

"Are you kidding me? Who does she think she is?" Caroline asked.

"She is Elijah's girlfriend I think. I don't know everything about it. Truly I don't want to know everything." I told them.

"What are you going to do about her?" Elena asked.

"Hayley, you can't let her just do that. Please say you are going to do something." Bonnie asked me.

"Don't worry. She won't get away with this. It's just I'm going to do it the right way." I told them.

Instead of heading to my room I'm going to go and talk to a certain person. I said good night to the girls. I then headed to Elijah's study. He usually be there if I still remember. I was right. There he was sitting at his desk. I then knocked on the wall to get his attention to let him know I was here. He turned and looked at me.

"Hayley, may I help you with something. Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" He asked me caringly. Like he always does.

"Actually, Elijah I am not alright. Your girlfriend Gia just came up to me and told me to stay away from you. Something about me going to hurt you and you don't need this in your life." I told him truthfully.

Elijah had the right to know what his little vampire girlfriend was doing. I don't care if some people might think I am being a bitch or something.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry she did that. It's not what I want. I want you and this baby in my life." He told me.

"I know Elijah. I just thought you should know what she is doing." I told him.

"Thank you for letting me know. I will talk to her." He told me.

"Okay then. I'm heading to bed then. Night Elijah." I told him.

"Good night Hayley. I do apologize again." He told me.

I gave him a small smile to let him know it's okay. I then headed to my room. I know I just caused something, but I know I did the right thing. He had the right to know. She had no right to do that because she is jealous or something.

*Elijah's POV*

After Hayley left I headed to my room. I know Gia is in there for me. Usually I head to bed later in the night or accidentally fall asleep there. She knows that. She usually goes to bed without me. When I enter the room, she was happy to see me.

She came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. But I didn't kiss her back. She pulled away and looked at me strange. She knows something was wrong. She then asked,

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Did you tell Hayley to stay away from me?" I asked her.

I couldn't go around this gentle. I had to just go right out and ask her. I just hope she doesn't tell me a lie or something. She needs to come out with the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't go around this gentle. I had to just go right out and ask her. I just hope she doesn't tell me a lie or something. She needs to come out with the truth.

She didn't say anything right away. I don't think she thought I would figure it out. But I did, and I was now waiting for answer. Her not saying anything is telling me a lot right now.

"What are you talking about Elijah? Why would I do that?" She asked me.

"Gia, please don't lie to me. I know you did it because Hayley came and talked to me about it. She won't lie to me like that." I told her. I was now giving her a second chance to tell me the truth. I usually don't give people second chances if you lie right to my face.

"Elijah, really why would I say or do something like that? I know how much that baby means to you. So, why would I try to keep her away." Gia told me.

I didn't say anything. I just walked out the room. I need sometime to think alone. I went back to my study. Who is telling me the truth? I hope Hayley isn't the one that would lie to me like that. But Gia shouldn't have a reason to lie to me. Tomorrow I will talk to Hayley and see what she has to say more on it. She is probably asleep right now any ways.

I didn't get sleep. My mind was going everywhere about Hayley and Gia. I was trying to figure out everything. I quickly went and got changed before Gia noticed me. I wanted to talk to Hayley again before talking to Gia again.

"Good morning Hayley. Mind if I have a word with you before you head to breakfast?" I asked Hayley.

I saw her heading to breakfast, so I took my chance. Hayley then walked with me to my study. She then asked,

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened between you and Gia last night." I told her.

"Elijah, I told you everything. I'm taking a guess that she lied or didn't admitting to it. Am I right?" Hayley said.

"Yes. I'm trying to put the pieces together. She didn't give me anything that would help." I told her truthfully.

"Talk to Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. They saw the whole thing." She told me. She then left to go get some breakfast.

*Hayley's POV*

When I finally got to everyone I headed right to the girls. I was going to warn them that Elijah might talk to them. They were all getting their breakfast.

"Hey just to let you three know Elijah might ask to talk to you guys." I told them.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Is it about what happened between you and his girlfriend?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Looks like she either lied or didn't say anything. So, he wants to get the truth." I told them.

"Fine. I will tell him everything that little vamp said." Caroline said.

We got our breakfast and joined everyone at the table. I could see Gia glaring at me from where she sat. Elijah finally came down and joined us. But he went and sat by his brother and not her. Which made her even more mad at what I can tell.

Breakfast was quiet. No one really talked that much. The girls agreed to go talk to Elijah later. I was going to stay far away when they do.


	20. Chapter 20

Breakfast was quiet. No one really talked that much. The girls agreed to go talk to Elijah later. I was going to stay far away when they do.

I went right back to my room after breakfast. But I got to bored in there. I really didn't need new scebery. You know what I haven't been to the bayous yet. Let's go there. I bet Tyler would love to join me.

"Hey Ty. I'm heading to the bayous to see the pack. Do you want to join?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said getting up from where he was sitting.

We were just about to leave when I heard,

"Where do you think you are going little wolf?"

I turned to see Klaus looking down from the second level. Even though I wasn't alone. But he doesn't care. Tyler isn't a Mikaelson.

"Tyler and I was going to the bayous for a bit to see the pack. Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"Of course, there is a problem. You are not going out there alone." Klaus said.

"She's not going alone. I'm going with her. She will be fine." Tyler spatted at Klaus.

Klaus just ignored Tyler's comment like he wasn't even there. Klaus just kept looking at me. He then said,

"Take one of my siblings. Please."

"Only because you said please. Rebekah, will you please join us?" I asked Rebekah.

"Sure." Rebekah said coming over to me.

"Thanks." I said.

We then headed to the bayous. I was so happy to be heading out there. We were walking out there. No one really said a word. Rebekah then broke that silence by asking,

"So, what is going with you and Gia? Because I saw her glaring at you at breakfast."

"Well, she told me to stay away from Elijah. Also, said he doesn't need this in his life. Then tried to lie about it to Elijah." I told her truthfully.

"Are you kidding me? Does she know that Elijah is the one who cares the most about you and this baby?" Rebekah asked.

I didn't say anything to her. I just ignored her about that. I already know all this. Rebekah knows I'm not going to answer.

"That little vamp doesn't know who she is messing with." Tyler commented.

"I'm agreeing with Lockwood. Gia better back off and know her place. No matter what is going on between you and Elijah. He will always care and want you in his life." Rebekah said.

*Elijah's POV*

Hayley, Tyler, and Rebekah just left to go to the bayous. I think that is a smart idea. Hayley needs some time away from here. Maybe so do I. Somewhere I can think everything throw. I know just where to go. But before I left I was stopped by…


	21. Chapter 21

Hayley, Tyler, and Rebekah just left to go to the bayous. I think that is a smart idea. Hayley needs some time away from here. Maybe so do I. Somewhere I can think everything throw. I know just where to go. But before I left I was stopped by Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"How may I help you ladies?" I asked them.

"It's more we can help you. Hayley is telling you the truth. Gia said all those things to her." Caroline told me.

"Yes, Hayley did mention that you three saw it all." I said.

"We did. Whatever that Gia girl is telling you don't believe it Elijah." Elena said.

"Why would Hayley lie to you? She cares for you too much to lose you." Bonnie told me.

"Thanks, you three for telling all this. I have a lot to think over. So, if you don't mind. I am going to do that so." I said.

I then left the compound. But before I left I went to talk to my brother Klaus. To let him know I will not be able to be reach him needs me to come to the place where this all started. If anyone is looking for me tell them that.

*Hayley's POV*

After we hanged out at the bayous for a bit we headed home. I know the pack wants me to stay. Sometimes I do too. But I can't do that to the Mikaelsons. They were still my family too.

When we got back at the compound I went to hide a bit. I want to relax before anyone wants something from me. I usually would go hide in Elijah's study. But I don't know if that was a smart idea.

But my feet took me there any ways. I looked inside to see if Elijah or Gia was in there. I quietly slipped in and shut the door behind me. I know Elijah won't mind because I always did it.

I was laying on his couch reading one of his books he has in the room. Just then the door open. I thought it was Elijah. But it was Gia.

"I thought Elijah would be in here." She said.

"No just me." I told her.

"I have been looking for him everywhere. No one has seen him." She told me.

"Have you asked Klaus? He usually knows where Elijah is." I told her.

"Yes. All he told me was Elijah was at where it all began. So, I thought he was somewhere in his place." She told me.

I know where he is. He doesn't mean where it all began for them. But where it all began for everything with us. I then said,

"Gia, I'm going to tell you where he is. He is in the cemetery where he first met me."

"Why is there?" She asked me. I could tell she was annoyed about that.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him." I told her.

She then left. I don't think she would still find it even if I told her. I know he told her the story how this all began. I got up and went to find Freya or Rebekah. If I'm going there I'm going to take one of them or both.

When I found them, I asked if one or both could come with me to the cemetery. They didn't ask questions. They both joined me. I want to know what is going on in Elijah's mind. This was the way to do it.


	22. Chapter 22

When I found them, I asked if one or both could come with me to the cemetery. They didn't ask questions. They both joined me. I want to know what is going on in Elijah's mind. This was the way to do it.

I know they were being nice by not asking questions. But I can tell they want to ask so bad. I don't blame them. I would want to ask questions too if I was them. So, I am going to let them. I then said,

"Ask away. I know you two have questions and you are trying to be nice not to ask. But it's alright. Ask away."

"Thank god. I thought I was going to explode if I didn't get to ask. So, why are we heading to the cemetery?" Rebekah asked me.

"I'm not going to lie to you or not say everything. Elijah is hiding away in there. He is at the spot where all this started. I want to see what us going on." I answered her.

"You first met Elijah in the cemetery?" Freya asked.

"Yes. It was where the witches were keeping me hidden away from everyone." I told her.

"Okay. Then why is my brother there of all places?" Freya asked.

"Maybe he goes there to think. I don't know. But I have questions and he has the answers." I told them.

When we got to the cemetery I headed right where the witches first kept me. Where I first met Elijah. Walking to it I started to remember that day. How I felt when I first met him. I then saw the tomb. I stopped for a moment.

"We will stay out here." Rebekah recurred me.

I wasn't scared of Elijah. I just didn't know what to say anymore. I thought I know what to say but now standing here now I don't. I took a deep breath and headed inside.

I saw Elijah sitting there on the bench that I once sat. He had his head in his hands. I don't even think he heard me come in. He must be really in thought.

"Elijah." I said to let him know I was here.

"Hayley, what are you doing out here?" He asked me. He was surprised to see me standing there. He probably thought Gia would come looking for him. She was but in the wrong area probably.

"Gia was looking for you and said that you would be where it all began. She didn't know where that was. I told her. But I'm here to see if you are okay." I told him.

He gave me a small smile before saying anything to me. He then said,

"That is very nice of you. I'm fine. Just needed to sort a few things out in my mind. You know what you helped me with that by coming here." He told me.

"I have. How?" I asked him confused.

"By coming to check on me and remembering." He told me.

I still don't get it. But I am just going with it. I know I will figure it all out later. I hope.

"So, are you coming back anytime soon?" I asked him.

"I will be back later. Don't worry my dear. All your questions will be answered sooner then you think." He told me.

"Alright. I will see you when you get home." I told him. I was just about to head out when I wanted just one of my questions answered now before I leaved. "Why here? Why did you come here to think?"

He looked at me for a while. I know he probably think about his answer. He then said,

"Because this place was the place I thought would help me the most. Only a special few knows about the meaning and everything. So, why not."


	23. Chapter 23

"Because this place was the place I thought would help me the most. Only a special few knows about the meaning and everything. So, why not."

I then went back out to Rebekah and Freya was waiting for me. I was still a little bit confused, but I know I will get my answers sooner or later. Elijah needs more time to think.

*Elijah's POV*

I sat there for a bit longer after Hayley left. I was just about to leave until Gia came. She came over to me. I went over to the bench and sat down with her.

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

"I needed to think. I needed to figure a few things out. This place was the place I know could help me. It was where it all began." I told her truthfully.

"Okay. But what is brothering you? Why didn't you just come to me to talk about if for help?" She asked me.

"Because this place always helps me. When I have thinks things throw that I don't know what to do I come here." I told her.

"Then what do you have bothering you?" She asked me.

"Well, a lot have happened these days. It started to make me think and open my eyes. Gia, you are a caring, good friend. But I don't think is going to work. I do care for you. Just not in that way. I'm sorry Gia." I told her.

"You are breaking up with me in a cemetery." She said.

"I'm sorry Gia. I rather not play with your feelings or lead you on. Also, this was never really being going to be how you really wanted." I told her truthfully.

"Tell me one thing. Are you breaking up with me for her?" She asked me.

"No. Not all because of her. What you did was not right. Then you lied to me about it. But that is the reason why." I told her.

*Hayley's POV*

I was relaxing on the couch in the main area with Freya and Rebekah. They want to see what happens when Elijah comes back. I only want to talk to him and get answers. Something was bothering him, and I want to see if I can help him.

Then I saw Elijah come back. Rebekah and Freya looked right at Elijah and then to me. He came over to me. I gave him a smile. He returned the smile.

"Elijah good you are back. Marcel thinks he has narrow the witches that we are looking for. Are you coming?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I'm coming." Elijah answered.

I touched his hand and said,

"We can talk when you get back. I'm fine here. I got my friends and your siblings. Go."

"I will be back my dear. I promise." He told me.

He then left with Klaus. They were probably going to meet up with Marcel. I then turned away from the entry and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"How sweet of him. It's so cute that he calls you my dear." Elena said.

"He has always called her that. Since day one. No one else has ever heard those words out of his mouth towards them except for her." Rebekah told them.

I didn't say anything to that. It was getting late and everyone was heading to bed. But Klaus and Elijah haven't returned yet. So, I went to the one spot I know I could be okay. I was waiting in Elijah's study.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch in the room. When I was awoken be someone. I opened my eyes to see Elijah kneeling by the couch.

"Your back." I said sleepily.

"Yes. You are in the wrong room to sleep." He told me.

He then lifted me up. I snuggled up against his chest. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. He must be putting me in my own bed.


	24. Chapter 24

He then lifted me up. I snuggled up against his chest. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. He must be putting me in my own bed.

I woke up the next morning. I looked around my room wondering how I got there. But then last night came back to me. Elijah put me here after he found me asleep in his study. I got changed and then headed out to breakfast.

"Morning my dear." Elijah said sitting at the table. He was looking at the morning newspaper like always. But he was the only one there. Where is everyone else? Are they all still in bed?

"Morning. Is everyone still in bed?" I asked after making myself a fruit dish for breakfast.

"Yes. It seems they are." He told me.

He then came over to me with some bacon and pancakes. I gave him a small smile. He knows me to well. I love it. He then sat back down with his breakfast.

It is to earlier in the morning to question him. So, I will do it later.

"Morning." Rebekah said coming into the room with Matt. She has been happier since he has been here. She does like him. But I know what is going on. I have respected her for it all.

Then everyone else has joined us. It is nice to have this family breakfast. Even for our misfunction family. I kind of love our misfunction family. We are not perfect, but we are perfect for each other.

The morning was just like every other morning since we arrived here. We all had breakfast together talking about what we were going to do with our day. Then we went our own way. I went to Elijah's study. I wanted to talk to him. I still have questions he needs to answer. He knows that.

Elijah entered his study without saying a word which is normal for us. I put down the book I was reading. I couldn't wait any more. I need answers.

"So, you told me I could get my answers sooner then I think. We didn't really get to talk yesterday." I said.

"Yes, we didn't. What do you want to know my dear?" He asked me.

"Why were you out there yesterday to think? What was bothering you?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about what you told me Gia did a few days ago. Also, how she has been hundred percent truthfully to me." He told me.

"So, when I showed up there yesterday you told me. I helped you figuring things out. How?" I asked.

"Even thought you and Gia don't see eye to eye. You still helped by telling her where I was. Then you coming to check on me showed me that part of you O have liked for a long time. So, it did help me make a decide." He told me.

"Okay. Did you fix things with Gia at the end of it all?" I asked him.

I want to know but I don't want to go right out and say something I might regret later. Mostly, after what he just said about me. He then came over to the couch and lifted my feet to sit down. But he didn't put my feet aside. He just put them on his lap. Right where I had them when he didn't sit down.

"It all depends who you are talking to about this all. After talking with you and thinking everything over I did make decide to do and that part of Gia and my path. She didn't take it well, but it was the right thing to do. I can't just lead her on and not give her everything she deserves. Mostly, when someone else has my heart." He told me.

I didn't know what to say after that. I was lost of words. He ended things with Gia because of me. He must have known that I was thinking it all over. Because he then said,

"That was not the only reason."

"Really? What was the other reason?" I asked.

"When she lied to me and everything I couldn't look back at that. I have given her many chances to tell me her side. But she decided to go a different routine. That I don't really like." He told me.

"Okay." I said. That was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

He gave me smile. I smiled back at him. I don't know where this going from here. But I want to see. The one person I hated ignoring and leaving behind the most was Elijah. So, I feel this could be our second chance. I'm going for it.


	25. Chapter 25

He gave me a smile. I smiled back at him. I don't know where this is going from here. But I want to see. The one person I hated ignoring and leaving behind the most was Elijah. So, I feel this could be our second chance. I'm going for it.

A lot has happened since that day. The Mikaelsons have been busy lately taking care our reset problem. While I stay at the compound with my friends. I do visit the Jackson and the pack here and there. But I have been recently spending time with my friends from Mystic Falls. They will be heading back home soon.

"So, Hayley. We have been wondering something." Jeremy was saying.

I didn't need him to finish that thought. I know what they were thinking and what Jeremy was about to ask me. But truthfully, I don't know what I'm going to do. I am kind of split between two homes.

"Jeremy, you don't need to ask. I already know what you were going to say. Truthfully, I don't know what I'm going to do." I told them truthfully.

"Whatever you decide we will stand behind you." Elena told me.

"Any ways we can always visit, and you can do the same for us." Matt said.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

I have been thinking about a lot more now that they will be leaving soon. They were just not my friends. They were like family to me now. So, I was stuck. Do I want to go back to my simple life in Mystic Falls with them? Or do I want to stay here with this family?

That was when the Mikaelson came back to the compound. They look like they have some trouble. I could see blood on them. That is never good.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" I asked them.

"Don't worry little wolf. We took care of it." Klaus said smiling like he just won. But I have a bad feeling about this.

"Don't forget who they mainly come after for your action Klaus. This baby who I am caring." I said.

"Calm down everything will be fine. They will be stupid if they try anything." Klaus said.

"Hayley, if they try anything so soon then we will show them what they messed with. Why not to mess with the Mikaelsons." Rebekah said from the stairs.

I think she was going to get cleaned up. I then looked over to Elijah. Of course, he barely had anything on him. Which I don't get how he does it? But I know he probably tried to clean up a bit before getting here.

He gave me a smile. He was trying to reassure me. I just got this bad feeling. I just can't shack. Then they all went to clean up.

*Elijah's POV*

Because of all the stuff that has been happening since we got back I really haven't talk to Hayley. I do want to talk to her about an important topic. But there is one person I need to talk to first. Just to reassure him that there will be no harm to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Because of all the stuff that has been happening since we got back I really haven't talk to Hayley. I do want to talk to her about an important topic. But there is one person I need to talk to first. Just to reassure him that there will be no harm to him.

I went to Klaus' study when I got done cleaning up. I know that is where he probably be there. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard Klaus say.

I went into the room to see Klaus working on a piece. I went over to see what he was working on.

"Hello brother. What can I do for you?" He asked me.

"I want to talk to you about something important." I told him.

"That would be?" He asked not even looking away from his canvas.

"Hayley." Was the only words that came out of my mouth.

"What about her?" He asked me.

"You do know that I have feelings for her and she has some for me. I want you to know that whatever happens between us. You will always be that girl's dad. I will always be her Uncle Elijah. But I so want to see what is there between me and Hayley." I told him truthfully.

He then turned to look at me. I was standing there waiting for him to say something. But he just stood there. He then sighed and said,

"I know you would do nothing to ruin my chances for me to be a father to my daughter. So, I won't ruin your chances with Hayley. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't. I promise. Thank you, Klaus." I said smiling.

I then headed out of the room. I wanted to find Hayley. Tell her everything and see where this will go.

*Hayley's POV*

I really don't know what I'm going to do. Do I stay here in New Orleans? Or do I go back to Mystic Falls? I have two families to choose from. I am split in twos right now. Part of me is telling me to go back to my simple life in Mystic Falls. The other part tells me to stay in New Orleans and fight for what is right.

I just need to go somewhere to think. I know the right spot to go. But who should I ask to take me. Someone who will not bother me with my decision but help.

"Hayley." I heard from my door away.

I looked to the door to see Elijah standing there. The perfect person. He always knows what to say to help.

"Elijah, I was wondering if you could take me somewhere? If you are not busy." I asked him.

"Sure, my dear. Anywhere." He told me.

We then headed out of the compound. I could take this time to clear my head and think everything over. There was only one place I can do that best. By the end of it all I should know what I'm going to do.


	27. Chapter 27

We then headed out of the compound. I could take this time to clear my head and think everything over. There was only one place I can do that best. By the end of it all I should know what I'm going to do.

"Where do you want to go my dear?" He asked me.

"Do you trust me? I will lead us to the place." I asked him.

"With my life." He told me.

When we got to into his car and I gave him directions to where I want to go. When we got to the old house. The place I first was hiding at until everything. It was the only place I was at peace and calm because I was away from everything. But still there.

"The old estate. Now, why did you want to come here?" He asked me.

"I do my best thinking here." I told him.

"If you don't mind me asking. What is bothering your mind?" He asked me.

If there is anyone I want to talk about this with is him. He should know about it. When I figure out what I am going to do then I will talk to Klaus. But until then I will keep it from him. I then said,

"Well, you know my friends from Mystic Falls are heading back. A place I have made a home at. I just don't know what to do."

"You are thinking of heading back with them." He said.

We walked to the backyard of the place. I took a seat. Elijah took a seat right next to me. I really didn't know what to say to him. I then said,

"Yes. I am thinking of it. But I am also thinking about staying. I am just split into two right now. I have two homes I want to be at. But I don't know which one to stay at."

"You know I will stand behind you with whatever decide you will make." He said.

"I know. That is why I wanted to come out here. I think better out here for some reason. Just needed to get away from it all right now." I told him truthfully.

"I will let you think everything over. Do you want some time alone? I won't be far if you want some alone time." He told me.

"No. Please stays." I told him.

"I will stay." He said.

We then just sat there in silence. I know he was just giving me some time to think. The time felt like it has been going by. I thought everything over. I did talk to Elijah about it. He let me talk everything out. I think I have figured out what I am going to do. But I know I am going to have to talk to Klaus.

"So, my dear, how you figured on what you want to do?" Elijah asked me.

"Yes. But I am going to talk to Klaus first. But I will tell you. I am going to…"


	28. Chapter 28

"Yes. But I am going to talk to Klaus first. But I will tell you. I am going to figure out how to do both. But New Orleans will be my main home." I told him.

"Very well." He told me.

I went to talk to Klaus after Elijah and I walked around New Orleans together. It was nice being with Elijah like this. I missed him and the time I spend with him.

I went to Klaus' study I knocked on the door. I wait for to say something. I didn't know if he was here or not. I then heard,

"Enter."

I walked into the room. He was working on an art piece. I went over to see what he was working on. He turned and looked at me.

"I need to talk to you about something important." I told him.

"What is on your mind little wolf?" He asked me.

"Well, you know how everyone from Mystic Falls is heading back. I do have a life down there. But I have one here. I want to make it work. I want to travel and visit. But I will stay and live there. But I want to live there." I told him truthfully.

"We will make it work little wolf. I can tell this means something to you. We don't want to lose you again. I promise we will figure something out." He told me.

"Thank you, Klaus. That does mean a lot to me." I told him.

"No problem." He told me.

I then left him to get back to his art work. I just went walking around the compound. I went and relaxed in living room. I saw that Matt and Tyler sitting there. I went and joined them.

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" Tyler asked me.

"Went out to think." I told him.

"So, you have figured out what you are going to do?" Matt asked me.

"Yes. We are going to try to make something work to where I can have both places as homes. But I will mainly stay here. Come to visit a lot to Mystic Falls." I told him.

"Okay. You know we will stand behind you with whatever you decide. You know we will come down here and visit a lot." Matt told me.

"I know, and I would love that." I said.

At has happened. My friends from Mystic Falls has went back home. The witches in New Orleans has tried to attack me again. But couldn't because I have a protreptic on me. But I am worried right now. I have been stressed a little bit. But I have been trying my best to control it for the baby's health.


	29. Chapter 29

At has happened. My friends from Mystic Falls has went back home. The witches in New Orleans has tried to attack me again. But couldn't because I have a protreptic on me. But I am worried right now. I have been stressed a little bit. But I have been trying my best to control it for the baby's health.

I know stress isn't good for the baby, but I can't help it. I have witches who want my child dead because they think she is going to be the one to end the world. So, you tell me how you don't get stress about that. To top it all off I'm going to be a mother. I don't know if I'm going to be any good at it.

I never really had a mother to show me or tell me. I don't want to mess up or be bad at it. She is already entering a world that is evil. I know there is evil always here, but I feel like there is more right now.

"There you are my dear." Elijah said standing at the door.

"Here I am." I said. I was hiding away from everyone to think. I see if I could relax for a bit. Maybe less the stress.

"Now, why are you hiding away?" He asked me.

"To think." I answered him.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

"Truth or lie?" I asked him. But I already know the answer to that. It's Elijah I'm talking too.

"The truth please." He told me.

"I have been thinking everything over. Mostly, if I am going to be a good mom or not." I told him truthfully.

"Hayley, you are going to be a great mother. I don't get why you would think that." He told me.

"Because I never been taught or told how to do it. I never really had a role model to look up about that. I am scared that I might mess up or worse. I won't forgive myself if something happened to her." I told him truthfully.

"Hayley, I am sorry you didn't have a role model for it and that you feel that you missed out. But I will tell you that you are going to be a great mom. You are loving, caring, and down to earth person. Don't think for one second that you are going to be a bad mom." Elijah told me.

I looked at him and smiled. I really did need to hear that. I know I never had a mother as a role model, but I don't need one. I have my family here and at Mystic Falls to help me. That is all I need. I know there is going to be up and downs, but I will get throw them.


	30. Chapter 30

I looked at him and smiled. I really did need to hear that. I know I never had a mother as a role model, but I don't need one. I have my family here and at Mystic Falls to help me. That is all I need. I know there is going to be up and downs, but I will get throw them.

I was hiding out in Elijah's study. I just wanted to get away from Klaus. He has been getting on my nerve. For right now I must get away. For right now I'm alone in the compound I think. I really don't want to be around people. So, I'm going to stay hiding.

I had my computer on and open. I was looking a few things up. But I'm happy I did keep it open and on. My computer started to make noise. I looked at it to see that Elena wanted to Skype. I excepted the video call. Then the picture came clear to show Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked them.

"Same old same old. You know kicking someone's ass and taking names." Caroline told me.

I laughed at that. I know when I left they were putting up with this guy Kia. I think. I don't know hundred percent. They kept me out of it for my baby and me health and safety.

"So, how have you been?" Elena asked me.

"I'm good for being attacked by witches. Also, by people we can't find." I told them.

"They have attacked you. Are you alright?" Bonnie asked me.

"Nothing we can't handle. Freya made us a protect spell necklace." I told them.

"That's good. Let Freya know if she needs any witch help. I will happily to help." Bonnie told me.

"I will pass on the message." I told her.

I then heard footsteps. I then listened closer. There were talking. But I didn't know the voices. Are they some day lighters waiting for Klaus?

"Hayley, you alright?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah. Just someday lighters here probably waiting for Klaus." I told her.

"Why would there be vampires waiting for Klaus? Wait, forget I even asked." Caroline said.

I then heard the footsteps come closer. I know that wasn't Elijah or any of the Mikaelsons. Who is coming to Elijah's study? I looked over to the girls. I quickly typed,

 _Call Mikaelsons. Someone is here. Help!_

"Hayley, what is going on?" Caroline asked.

*Caroline's POV*

We then heard the door on Hayley's end opened. She didn't look pleased to see who just entered. Then there was noises and the call ended. What just happened? Is Hayley okay? We tried to call her back. But no answers.


	31. Chapter 31

We then heard the door on Hayley's end opened. She didn't look pleased to see who just entered. Then there was noises and the call ended. What just happened? Is Hayley okay? We tried to call her back. But no answers.

"Caroline, do you still have Klaus number?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." I told her. I pulled out my phone and dial Klaus' number.

I waited while it rang. I was getting worried every second. We just watch someone who care about getting taken. We can't do nothing about it because we are not there. Then I heard someone pick up.

"Hello Love. What may be the pleasure to have you calling me?" He asked me when he picked up.

"Klaus, Hayley is in trouble. Bonnie, Elena, and I were just on video call with her. Some came to the compound. She told us get hold of you and the was something going on and the call ended. She isn't picking up." I told him all worried and everything.

"Caroline, what do you mean?" He asked me.

"I think Hayley got kidnapped from the compound. You need to get there before they are gone. It didn't happen just not that long ago. They could still be there." I told him.

"Caroline, if this is a joke I swear…." He was saying. But I couldn't let him finish that thought. Hayley is in trouble and he thinks I am joking with him.

"Klaus shut up and go save her. Why would I joke about something like this? I care for Hayley and that child she is carrying. If you don't get a move on she could be already gone or worse." I yelled at him.

I feel like that got a move on with him. Because then the called went dead. He probably realized I was not joking. I then ended the call because he wasn't there anymore. I was getting worried. I hope Hayley is alright. She is family. I worry about my family.

"So, we are just having to sit here and wait. I don't think I can do that." Bonnie stated. I was with her on that. I hate knowing someone I care about is in trouble and I can't do nothing about it.

"Then we don't." Elena said.

"How are we going to get down to New Orleans?" I asked her.

"With the help of two rich brothers that care for her as much we do." Elena told us.

*Klaus' POV*

I ended the call with Caroline. I could tell she wasn't lying to me. I looked over to my other siblings. I then said,

"We have to get back to the compound. Hayley is in trouble."

"How do you know that?" Rebekah asked.

"That call I just took was Caroline. She was on video chat with her and there was someone else in our home with Hayley." I told her.

I didn't have to say more. I could tell Elijah was already wanting to get back to see for himself. I was with him on that. We vampired speed back to the compound. When we first arrived, everything looked good. But when we got inside it looked like someone put up a fight.

"HAYLEY!" I called out.

She usually comes out and yells at me for that. But there was nothing. Elijah was already up to the second floor looking around. She usually hides away in his study when she wants to be alone.

"There was a struggle up here. She was here. But someone must have token her or she ran." Elijah said.

"Okay, let's say she got away and ran. Where would she go for protection?" Rebekah said.

I could of think of only one place. The bayous. She has an army of her own out there that could protect her. But I am not going to rule out anything else. We are going to look for her or whoever took her. We will find one of the two.


	32. Chapter 32

I could of think of only one place. The bayous. She has an army of her own out there that could protect her. But I am not going to rule out anything else. We are going to look for her or whoever took her. We will find one of the two.

"Elijah go to the pack and see if she got away headed out there. Rebekah go check to old plantation we were at before here. She might have ran there for safety. I will be heading to Marcel to see if he knows anything." I told them.

We then headed our own away. We were going to find something. We were going to find Hayley or someone who know something. I headed to Marcel hoping he could help me. I know right now we are not on good terms but he could at least do this for Hayley. She didn't do nothing to him.

*Elijah's POV*

When I got to the bayous I could tell Hayley hasn't been here. But maybe she is somewhere with one of them. All the wolves were watching me when I entered. That is how I know she isn't here. Usually they just leave me alone. I then saw Jackson. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Elijah, what do you need?" Jackson asked me.

"Is Hayley here?" I asked him.

I didn't want to worry them right now if she is here and safe. Mostly, if she didn't tell them anything. Jackson then answered,

"No. She isn't. Why do you ask?"

"Can we go talk somewhere private?" I asked him.

"Yeah, follow me." He said heading to a cabin.

When he closed the door he looked at me censured. I then let out a sigh and said,

"Hayley is missing. She was kidnapped from the compound. We thought she show up here if she got away."

"When did she go missing? How can we help? You do know that we are going to want to help. She is one of us. She is missing." He told me.

"Yes, I understand. That was another reason I came here. If she wasn't here. Then she is somewhere out there. We are going to need all the help we can get." I reassure him.

*Klaus's POV*

I walked right in Marcel's place without a care. I was not going to let anyone stop me when Hayley and my daughter is in danger. I really hope Marcel isn't behind it. If he is…. He will regret it I promise that. I then yelled,

"Marcel!"

Here comes Marcel right after I yelled for him. He looked annoyed but truthfully I don't care. I have bigger problems.

"What do you need Klaus?" He asked me.

"Where is Hayley?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? I don't know. I haven't seen her in while now." He answered me.

"She is missing. Do you or any one of your vampires know anything about it?" I asked him.

"No. My men know not to cross you or any Mikaelson. Even Hayley. So, why are you here when you can tell she hasn't been here?" Marcel told me.

"If I find out that anyone of your guys know anything they will regret it." I warned him.

"Klaus, what about this? Hayley hasn't done anything to me and she doesn't deserve this. I will question my guys. Also, I will give you two of my best to help you look for her." He told me.

"Deal." I told him.

"Josh, Gia come here. I have something for you guys to do." Marcel told them. "You two are going to help Klaus look for Hayley."

"Hayley is missing?" Josh asked worried.

"Yes. She was kidnapped from the compound. Whoever took her is going to regret it." I told them.

After a few more minutes of talking I walked out with Marcel's two best help. I don't know what that is going to do. But it is something. I hope Freya has better luck with a tracking spell or something. We headed back to the compound to meet up and regroup.


	33. Chapter 33

After a few more minutes of talking I walked out with Marcel's two best help. I don't know what that is going to do. But it is something. I hope Freya has better luck with a tracking spell or something. We headed back to the compound to meet up and regroup.

When I walked into the compound Freya came right over to me. She looked worried and consured. She then said,

"We might have a problem."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"We have guests that want to help." She told me.

She then moved out of the away. I saw Caroline and the whole lot from Mystic Falls. Why are they here? I don't need this right now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"One of our family members are in trouble. We come to help. We are going nowhere." Caroline told me.

I don't have time to argue with her. Fine, they can stay and help. The only good of it all more help.

"Fine. But you have to listen to me if you lot are going to stay and help." I told them.

"Deal." Caroline told me.

She only agreed because she know if she or any of the others won't be staying or helping. I then looked over to Freya. She still looked worried. I take it the tracking spell didn't work. Then Elijah entered the compound. He wasn't alone. Jackson was right behind him. That means she wasn't there either.

"What do we have? Where is Rebekah at?" I asked out loud.

"Rebekah hasn't come back yet? I thought she was already here. I know she went all the way out there. But we would have heard from her. Klaus, you know that." Elijah told me.

"Your right. We would at less got a phone call with her whine about something. Hold on." I told them.

I then pulled my phone out and tried to call her. It rang a few times. But then it took me right to voice mail. I looked at Elijah worried a bit. Rebekah never puts me to voice mail unless she is really pissed at me. I know she is to worried right about Hayley to do that.

"No answer." I told them.

I now have my sister Rebekah, Hayley, and my child missing. What is the hell going on? I was about to yell when I saw a unknown number come onto my phone. I answered it,

"Hey."

"Klaus, next time you are going to the place that was know for the best hiding spots. You might want to come out here. I have something, or should I say someone who might can help use. But my new friend won't talk to me. Maybe you or Elijah can change his mind." Rebekah said on the other line.

"We will be right there, sister. Do you want me to bring anything?" I asked her.

"Maybe a blood bag or two. I need a pick me up. It's that or new friend here." She told me.

"Deal sister. But if you want something to hold you over until we get them. Be all means. I don't you being tired and weak. Also, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Just annoyed. If you are going to be bring something. Bring me a new pairs of clothes and shoes. I kind of need them. It got pretty ugly here." She told me.

"Deal. Don't worry I will be bringing something that might change that mood of yours. See you then." I told her.

I then hanged up the phone and looked at my family. I gave them a smile. Looks like one of my family members can do right for me. It will always be Rebekah. I told them what was going on and then we headed out right after we grabbed a few things.


	34. Chapter 34

I then hanged up the phone and looked at my family. I gave them a smile. Looks like one of my family members can do right for me. It will always be Rebekah. I told them what was going on and then we headed out right after we grabbed a few things.

When we got to the old apple field, we called home. Rebekah was waiting for us out front. I could tell she was annoyed and ready to kill someone. I got out of the car and toss her the bag I had for her.

"What surprise do you have for me? I don't think anything can change my mood unless it has to do with me ripping someone's heart or head." Rebekah told me.

"Well, then I will tell them to go back to the compound." I told her.

Then the whole lot came out of the cars they were using. She looked at Matt and smiled a bit. I know that would change her mind. She pointed inside. When I went inside to the destroyed place. I see a man tied up to a chair.

"Now how is my sister holding you down. You are a supernatural. But what are you?" I asked looking at him.

The guy didn't say a word. He just looked at me. Then he did the one thinks I will always call disrespect. He spit at me. It just missed my shoes. I looked at him and now he was in trouble.

*Rebekah's POV*

I went back inside to change. Everyone else came in too. After I got changed and had a snack, I went to find my brothers. I see our little friend already bruised some more. I know Klaus and Elijah were not going to be going easy on him when it comes to Hayley and that baby. Trust me, I did some damage earlier.

"He was already healed before you came." I said annoyed.

"Why are you surprised by that?" Kol asked me.

"Yes, when I did a number on him before you lot came." I told him.

"So, you are not a witch. We would know. So, vampire or wolf?" Klaus said.

I walked right over to him looked on this hand for a daylight ring. That would answer that question if he was a vampire. He wasn't wearing any necklace or bracelet. So, it would have to be a ring. But I couldn't find one. So, one of Hayley's own kind betrayed her.

"No daylight rings. Then a wolf then?" I stated.

"No, he could still be a hunter or one of Klaus's hybrids." Elijah pointed out to us.

"Then how do we tell if he was either on of those. If it is Klaus's hybrids. He must have unbonded himself from Klaus. So, a hunter maybe." Kol said.

"Wolfsbane will still affect them. That is how you can tell if he is a wolf." We heard someone say. We looked over to Tyler standing there.

"Do you reactive him Tyler? You and Hayley were the ones who lead that group." Klaus asked.

"No, I don't reactive him. Any ways, you killed them all except for me and Hayley." Tyler remembered Klaus.

"Then how do we get our hands one some wolfsbane?" I asked.

"Give me a second. I will get it for you in a moment." Davina said walking outside.

I was curious on what she was doing. Kol, Bonnie, and Tyler fooled me too. Davina knelt to the ground. She put her hands on the ground and started to chant something. Then a plant started to grow out where she had her hands. She stood up and handed us the flower.

"Is that what you needed?" She asked.

"Yes, that is wolfsbane." Tyler confirmed looking at the flowers in my hand.

"Davina, you are one brilliant witch." I told her.

"That is my girl for you. Always thinking two steps ahead." Kol said taking Davina's hand.

I know he was giving her energy. She probably took a bit from her. But she is strong. I know she got this. We came back into the place and headed the flowers to Elijah. I know if Klaus touches them, he would be hurt.

We let my brothers have some time with our new friend. The rest of us went outside to wait for them. Everyone from Mystic Falls were looking around. I bet to try to figure out what this was. I then just said,

"This was once home for us. It was where we stayed when we first arrived to New Orleans. Before we made the compound our home."

"What happened to it?" Bonnie asked.

"So, witches tried to kill Hayley in it by fire." I answered her.

"They really don't want her alive?" Caroline stated.

"No. They don't care for Hayley. She is just a random person to them. What they really care for is the baby she is caring. So, to kill the baby is to kill her." I told her.

Just then my brothers came back out. I looked at them. Did they get answers? Klaus looked at me and I know they did. So, what happened to our little friend in there. Or do I not want to know. Klaus then said,

"We know where Hayley is."


	35. Chapter 35

"We know where Hayley is."

We all followed Klaus. We ended at a old looking banded building. But I know if my brother says she's here. Then she is here.

"Is this the place? It seems so abandon since you lot were alive." Damon asked confused.

"Yes." I answered him.

"How are we doing this? If this is the place, then there is probably so type of guard or something." Bonnie stated to us.

"No dumb. We were just going to walk in there an ask nicely for her back. Really? What do you think we are going to do?" I said annoyed with her question.

"Rebekah, play nice. You can take all of that out of our new friends in there. Not these guys." Klaus stated to me. Which did make me smile.

"I think we should split up. It's a big place. They can be hiding her anywhere. But first Davina if you don't mind." Elijah asked.

Davina closed her eyes and say words none of us understood. Or at less none who doesn't know magic or witches that good. She opened them and looked at us. She then said,

"There were a few things. But we should be good now. Don't worry they don't know what is coming. I made sure of that."

"Kol, I said this once and I will say it again. Marry that witch of I am adopting her into the family." I told Kol.

Davina belongs into this family. She doesn't take any of the bullshit or crap. She defiantly knows how to keep Kol in line. She just fits perfectly in this family.

We went inside. We split up into three groups. Each group had a witch with us. But there was so much to cover. When we headed inside, we agreed to meet back up in the front in two hours.

*Hayley's POV*

I was tied to a chair. I couldn't see anyone around, but I know there was someone there. The ropes were charmed or something. I couldn't get out. When I tried the rope hurt bad.

"I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! COME ON OUT!" I yelled out to the darkness.

No one said a word or anything. But I had this feeling I wasn't alone. I didn't know how long I have been gone. Or what time it was. But I did know that the Mikaelsons will find me.

I then heard footsteps. There were a lot of them. I didn't know if it was the one's who took me or the Mikaelsons. But I was going to take my chance. I yelled,

"IN HERE!"

I was hoping it was option two and not one. Just then the door of the room opened. Standing there was the best thing. Rebekah with Freya and the others. They came over to me.

"I think the rope is charmed or something. They hurt every time I move or something." I told Freya.

"Okay. Don't move." She told me.

She then said something I didn't understand, and the ropes loosed and came right off. I smiled knowing I was going to be okay. I was saved.

I tried to stand up but that wasn't an option. I just fell over. My body went throw a lot. Rebekah was right there to catch me with Tyler.

"We got you Hayley." Tyler said helping me.

I used Rebekah and Tyler as crutches until we meet up with the others. They were all waiting out front. The sky was dark. How long have I been gone?

"Hayley, you are okay." I heard Caroline say coming over to me with Elena and Bonnie.

"Just tired." I said.

"Then let's get you home little wolf. For now on you are not allowed to be alone at all." Klaus told me.

"Did you guys get them?" I asked.

"Get who Hayley? There was no one in there." Kol asked.

"We will get answers later. But for now we go home and let her rest." Elijah said coming over switching with Tyler and Rebekah.

He just lifted me up into his arms. I didn't realize I was only standing because of Tyler and Rebekah. What did they do to me? Why was I so weak? Then everything was going dark. I just let the darkness take me away.


	36. Chapter 36

He just lifted me up into his arms. I didn't realize I was only standing because of Tyler and Rebekah. What did they do to me? Why was I so weak? Then everything was going dark. I just let the darkness take me away.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked around to that I was back into my room. When I got out of my bed I looked down and saw I was in different clothes.

I headed out of my room and headed downstairs. I heard talking. Everyone must me eating.

"Shouldn't she be up by now? She has been out so long. It shouldn't be good for the baby." I heard Caroline's voice.

"The baby is alright and so is Hayley. She is probably healing still. She went throw a lot." Freya said.

"Well, now we know they are good and everything. Let's talk about something else. Like what are we going to do about the people who took her. There had to be someone. But who?" Klaus said.

"There was someone in the shadows. I am surprised you didn't see him." I said from the door away.

"Hayley." Elijah said standing up.

"I am alright." I said.

I know that he was going to ask me how I am and everything. I went over to the table and took a seat. Elijah brought me over a plate of food.

"Drink this. It will help you and baby." Freya said handing me a glass.

"This is going to taste like ass again isn't it." I said looking at it.

"Just drink it. I did something to help with the taste." Freya told me.

I looked at it. Then looked at her. I took the glass and drank it. It still tastes like shit. I made the face to express it.

"It must be tasting like shit." Damon said.

"It does. Freya keep on trying." I told her.

After we got with breakfast I went and got changed. I then went and headed it the one place I can think. I opened Elijah's study door. Elijah was sitting there at his desk. Klaus was waiting in there too.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Just waiting for little wolf." Klaus told me.

"For what?" I asked coming in.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do now. Mostly, you so get kidnapped anymore." Klaus answered me.

"We want to make sure you are safe and protected." Elijah said.

"I can protect myself. But knowing where this is going to lead. Here are the terms. I will not be here alone. If I must be here alone. I will be got to Bayous. If one of you can't be with me then I will get someone from my pack to help. So, take the terms or leave it." I told them.

Elijah looked at Klaus. They were thinking everything over. I just stood there holding my grounds. This was the only away this going to work. Mostly, without a fight or agreement.

"Fine." Elijah told me.

"But one of us always have to know where you are at. You have to tell me or Elijah where and with who." Klaus added in.

"I think I can agree on that. When you already know all that." I told them.

"Okay. Then that is token cared of. Ready to go Elijah?" Klaus asked him.

"Yes." Elijah answered standing up from his desk.

"To where?" I asked.

"We are going to find out answers. Before you try to tag along. You can't come. Don't worry you will be safe here with the others." Klaus told me.

"Please, Hayley, you need to rest. When I get back, I will take you down to the Bayous." Elijah told me.

"Fine." I said.

I know that I wasn't going to win that fight. So, just giving in was the best option in this all. I then walked out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

I know that I wasn't going to win that fight. So, just giving in was the best option in this all. I then walked out of the room.

I watched them walk out of the front door from upstairs. I wanted to go but if I tried they would just stop me. So, this was the best option. Mostly, with what happened already. Everyone was already on edge.

"Everything will be okay?" I heard Davina say when she came up next to me.

"Yeah, I know. I just hate being stuck here being helpless." I told her.

"You're not being helpless. You're being smart. You know you can't just put yourself and the baby in risk of danger." She told me.

"I know. But I can't help it if everyone wants to kill my baby because people are scared of myths." I told her.

"So, sounds annoyed. Davina take it personal. Hayley just hates letting others help. She always hates being told what to do." Tyler said from the corner.

"I do. I am sorry Davina of I was taking it out on you." I said.

"Don't worry. It's okay. I would be the same way if I were in your position." She told me.

"Come on Hayley lets go do something. Your mind off it all." Tyler suggested.

"Bayous?" I asked.

He gave me a smile and then we headed towards the door. I said goodbye to Davina. But we didn't get far. We are stopped by Rebekah.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked us.

"To the bayous. I am going crazy being stuck here helpless. At least there I can do something." I told her.

"Not with a Mikaelson with you. Last time I checked Elijah went with Klaus." She said.

"Why don't you come? Or maybe Kol?" I suggested.

"I think Klaus and Elijah would be fine with me taking her." Tyler chimed in.

"The deal. One of us has to go with her." Rebekah stated.

"Fine. If you don't want to come or Kol. Hold on." I said.

I them left I went and found Freya and Kol. I found Kol and Freya. I went up to them and asked,

"Will one of you join me and Tyler down to the Bayous please? I told Klaus and Elijah if I was going anywhere, I would have one of you guys with me. I am now already regretting it."

"I will join you. I haven't gotten the chance to go down there. It sounds fun." Kol told me.

I smiled and gave him a hug saying,

"Thank you."

We then headed back to the front where Tyler and Rebekah was waiting. She looked at me and then to Kol.

"Looks like that is all token care of. Let's go." Tyler stated looking at Kol.

"Yeah. See you later Rebekah." I said.

As well were walking to the Bayous I sent Elijah a quick text letting him know where I was and who was with me.

 _Heading to the Bayous with Tyler and Kol._

I then waited for his response. I then got a text back saying,

 _Okay. I will be down there later. Be safe and let me know if you need anything._

 _Will do. You guys be safe too. Any answers yet?_

 _Maybe. Will talk to you about it later._

 _Okay. Everything alright?_

 _Yes. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You have fun. I will see you later._

 _Okay see you later._

I know I had a worried look on my face. Elijah isn't telling me everything. There is something wrong. I am in the dark right now. He doesn't want me to worry but not telling me makes me even more worried.

"Everything okay?" Tyler asked me.

"I don't know." I said looking at my phone still.

"Let me guess my noble brother isn't telling you everything and says everything is okay. But you have a feeling its not." Kol said.

"Yeah. But I really can't worry to much about it. Its not good for the baby." I stated to them.

"The pack will make sure to keep your mind off if it. Don't worry." Tyler said.

We finally got to the camp site where my pack has called home. I was greeted right away by many people. Everyone was asking how I was and the baby. I answered them kept on walking to the Jackson's cabin. He was out on the porch. When he saw me he came and gave me a hug.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I am fine and so is the baby." I told him.

He then saw Kol standing right behind me and gave me a questioning look. I then said,

"I can't go nowhere without a Mikaelson. Part of a deal I made with Elijah and Klaus."

"Okay. At least you and the baby are safe." He told me.

We hanged out there for a while. Kol was enjoying being out there. He different for these siblings. He tries to get along with everyone. I think because he is the black sheep of the family. He never really fitted in with his siblings, so he found it somewhere else.

"Kol always could get along with everyone so easily." I heard someone says. I looked over to see Klaus and Elijah.

"I know Elijah was coming by. But why are you here Klaus? It makes sense why the pack is acting weird." I said.

"Well, last I checked I can do whatever I want." He told me.

"Is this about what you two have found out?" I asked.

They looked at each other. I am taking that as a yes. What have they figured out? I stood up from where I was sitting and headed inside Jackson's cabin. I know Jackson won't mind letting us use his place for privacy. I know he would be joining us. Also, with Tyler and Kol too. I just waited to see what they were going to do.


	38. Chapter 38

They looked at each other. I am taking that as a yes. What have they figured out? I stood up from where I was sitting and headed inside Jackson's cabin. I know Jackson won't mind letting us use his place for privacy. I know he would be joining us. Also, with Tyler and Kol too. I just waited to see what they were going to do.

"What is going on? No more hiding the truth." I told them.

Elijah looked at Klaus. They didn't say anything. I just stood there looking at them. I was getting annoyed now. Then Elijah said,

"We went to see if we could find a lead. Our lead never showed up. We went to find them. But we found them dead. So, we went back to the place you were being held. We did find something there. But here is the thing. What we found was a symbol of a group we thought was all dead."

"Maybe one of them go away without any of you knowing." Tyler suggested.

"No. That was impossible. We made sure everyone was dead. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and I did the job ourselves." Klaus told us.

I shouldn't be surprised by this. When the Mikaelson siblings do, do something together. The job does get done. They do make sure of it. I just looked at them. I then asked,

"Then what? What is the plan now?"

"Well, we are still going to keep with the deal you made with Klaus and me. Also, Freya and Davina are looking into protection spells to help protect you and the baby. Kol, they were wanting you back at home to help. Rebekah and Klaus are looking into seeing how the someone could have lived. I will be staying here with you." Elijah told me.

"Deal. But Hayley, I will take you down here any time. I can get down with this group." Kol told me.

"Deal." I told him with a smile.

Everyone then left. I stayed in the cabin. Tyler and Jackson stay with us. I went over to a chair and took a seat. I didn't know what to think about this. Of course, it's enemies of the Mikaelsons. What is not surprise.

*Klaus's POV*

We got back to the compound. Everyone was helping out. Looks like Rebekah put our guests to work. I went with Kol to check on the witches. I need to know they have figured something out to protect Hayley and the baby.

"Any good new?" I asked when I walked into the room.

"We are look Klaus. We have some ideas for protection. But we have to figure out how do them. So, give us time brother. I want to keep Hayley and the baby safe too." Freya told me.

"Ever well. I brought Kol back as you asked. So, put him to work. Or I am sending him back to the Bayous to help Elijah." I told them before heading out the room.

I went to see where my dear sister Rebekah has gone too. I see Stefan and few or the others looking throw books and everything. To figure out what are against. But I already know the threat. I need to know how they all lived. No that's the question.


End file.
